Generally, a touch screen panel refers to a screen that may directly receive a user's command by determining a position of a character displayed on the screen or a specific position at which a part of the user's body reaches (touches) without using a keyboard. Such a touch screen panel may reduce a size of a product by integrally providing a display device and an input device, and is thus widely used in portable electronic devices.
Touch screen panels may be divided into a resistive type, a capacitance type, an infrared type, and an ultrasonic type according to a method of receiving a user's command.
In a resistive-type touch screen panel, a dielectric (an insulator) is provided between two electrically separated electrodes. When the panel is touched by a part of a user's body, pressure is generated, and resistive films may come in contact with each other due to this pressure. The resistive-type touch screen panel senses the user's touch by sensing a change of an electrical resistance between the two electrodes due to the contact of these resistive films.
In a capacitance type touch screen panel, a dielectric (an insulator) is provided between two electrically separated electrodes. Also, the capacitance type touch screen panel senses a user's touch by sensing a change of a capacitance between the two electrodes caused by a part of the user's body touching the panel.
However, in a conventional touch screen panel, a touch pad for sensing a user's touch and a display panel for displaying an image use different electrodes, and thus a thickness of the touch screen panel and production costs are increased.